No Ordinary Sunday
by Falcon Horus
Summary: What if you could be a hero for just one episode of Stargate SG-1?


Title: No Ordinary Sunday  
  
Author: Falcon Horus  
  
E-mail: thot_bastet@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Humor, adventure/action  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Season: every season up to Meridian  
  
Spoilers: (in order of appearance) Singularity, Rite of Passage, 2001, The Fifth Race/Point of View, Harry Potter/Buffy, The Vampire Slayer, The Three Musketeers, Forever in a Day, Red Sky, Small Victories, Secrets, The Lion King, Maternal Instinct/Meridian, Children of the Gods  
  
Pairing: Daniel/Janet (real romance), Sam/Jack (whatever you want, romance or just friendship)  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.  
  
Author's notes: First, this story aint beta'd because my beta reader is on vacation! As soon as it is properly read and corrected you'll get it! Secondly I would like to thank VidelNC for coming up with a suitable title. Also a big thank you to my fellow Defacing Ascifi-ers for all the great pictures and laughs. Guys, this one's for you! For those who don't know what Shemsu'Hor means. It means Follower of Horus, and BC (Brain Cell or British Columbia or Boring Cell or whatever you want to make of it) and DC (Dead Cell or Dopey Cell or Duck Cell or ...) are other nicknames for Falcon Horus and Dena.  
  
  
  
*Belgium-Falcon Horus' and Dena's Home*  
  
The computer buzzed when Falcon Horus hit the mouse, making the blue XP- screen, with the four different users, appear. She clicked the picture with the Dome from Frozen and Daniel holding Janet's hand in Rite of Passage appeared on screen. She logged on to messenger and waited patiently for the 'You've-got-mail' to pop up.  
  
"You've got mail!"  
  
"Just one!" Falcon looked disappointed but quickly clicked the window before it disappeared and was redirected to hotmail. In the meantime she opened her messenger to see who was online and who wasn't. "No-one in Friends . no-one in Roommates . ah, there are some Chatbuddies online." Before turning her attention to her mailbox, Falcon started a conversation with her two 'very cool' Australian friends, Sarah and Helen. "Oh look, it's a forwarded mail from Ernie again!" After cleaning the trashcan she moved on to surfing the net. Heliopolis, Fanfiction, Chulak, the Dan and Jan Archive, . they all passed in front of her eyes, when suddenly a loud noise coming from the living room caught her attention.  
  
"FALCON! It's time!" Falcon looked at her watch and jumped when she saw the time.  
  
"Waah! Stargate is about to begin!"  
  
After saying quick good-byes to her Chatbuddies, Falcon sprinted to the living room and fluently jumped into her favorite sofa.  
  
"Am I too late?"  
  
"No, you're just on time!" Dena saw, shaking her head slightly, how her sister pulled her legs up and made it comfortable in the small seat. In the meantime the episode had started and SG-1 was about to step through the Gate.  
  
"Woohoo!" Falcon exclaimed when SG-1 stepped through the event-horizon and started their slide. But then something strange happened as both Falcon and Dena got sucked into the TV and started their own slide.  
  
*USA-The SGC*  
  
"Incoming wormhole! Closing the iris!" Lieutenant Simmons closed the iris but some unknown force opened it again.  
  
"Lt., why isn't the iris closed?" General Hammond stormed out of his office, followed by his CMO. He watched on while the iris just refused to close. At that moment both Falcon and Dena came flying through the Gate and tumbled down the ramp. The Airmen in the room pointed their rifles at the duo when they slowly got up from the ground.  
  
"Ouch! I think I broke my back!" Falcon tried to get on her feet but a sick feeling kept her on the ground.  
  
"Wow! That was awesome!" Dena swayed from left to right but she felt good enough to get upright. She was met with rifles pointing at her, following every movement, and one heck of an angry General.  
  
"Who are you two? And where do you come from? What did you do to the iris?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Falcon looked paler than a sheet can ever be, and before General Hammond knew what was happening, she had thrown up all over his shoes.  
  
"What." Hammond looked down at his shoes. "Not my shoes! Take them to a holding cell!"  
  
"Nice going, Falcon Horus!" Four SF's brought the two unfortunate travelers to one of the Base's holding cells.  
  
*The Holding Cell*  
  
Falcon was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Dena was pacing the length of the cell, trying to figure out why they were in the SGC and not in their sofa's at home where they should have been, watching Stargate SG- 1.  
  
"You think we're dreaming?"  
  
"Dunno!"  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Dena looked at her sister who had closed her eyes, trying hard to remember something else then her throwing up in the gate room.  
  
"Uh . chatting . watching Stargate SG-1 . flying onto the ramp . throwing up . that's it!"  
  
"Oh my God, we're in it!"  
  
"In what? In the holding cell?"  
  
"In Stargate SG-1!" Dena had stopped pacing and was now standing next to her sister's head. "We were sucked into the TV and now we're in it!"  
  
"Yeah right! We're just dreaming this and in a minute Mom's going wake us up to tell us she'll go shopping. By the way, Stargate isn't real. It's sci- fi!"  
  
"Falcon, dreaming the same dream. I don't think so!"  
  
"Whatever!" They heard the door being unlocked and silenced. It opened to reveal both General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser.  
  
"Hello, feelin' any better?" Falcon was up in an instant and looked from Dr. Fraiser to Dena and back.  
  
"We're dreaming this, right?" Dena shrugged her shoulders. "Hit me!"  
  
"With pleasure." Dena slapped Falcon on the back, ".and my hand!" As a result Falcon started to cough.  
  
"Definitely . not . a dream!"  
  
"So now that you feel a bit better, can you tell us who you are and where you come from?"  
  
"You have a minute?" Falcon dragged Dena to the back of the cell. "They're never going to believe us if we tell them about being sucked into the TV. They'll think we lost it up here!"  
  
"Let's just tell them the truth!"  
  
"Be my guest!" Falcon invited Dena to tell the General and the Doctor their story. She, however, remained in the background ready to jump in if necessary and only if necessary.  
  
"Uh . that's Falcon Horus and I'm Dena. We're from Belgium. And we were . uhm . watching Stargate SG-1 when . uhm . we got sucked into the TV and landed here." Dena turned to her sister who shook her head.  
  
"They think we're insane!" Falcon walked over to the two officers. "Okay, I know you're not believing us but Dena just told you the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth or . are you keeping us here forever?"  
  
"Yes, I'll keep you here until you tell us the truth!" General Hammond looked firmly from one to the other, making it clear that he wasn't satisfied with their behavior.  
  
"Argh!" Dena threw her hands up in the air. "We're human beings! We're just as human as Dr. Fraiser and you!"  
  
"How do you know my name is Fraiser?" Janet looked at the two strangers in front of her.  
  
"Oh . pfff . we know a lot more than that! Let me see!" Falcon frowned a little, smiled a wicked smile and started to surprise the two officers. "General Hammond, you're first team left this morning. That team is called SG-1 and consists of Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Sam Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and a Jaffa called Teal'c. Dr. Fraiser, you're the resident Chief Medical Officer of this base and you have a daughter, Cassandra. She came from a planet called Hanka, which Nirrti poisoned. Dena, something you want to add?"  
  
"Oh, maybe a couple of things! You're a widower, Sir. You're wife died of cancer. And you were married for two years before divorcing from your chauvinistic husband. Are we correct?" General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser looked at each other and back to the two sisters.  
  
"How."  
  
"We're dedicated fans!" Both smiled widely.  
  
"Okay, I'll let you go on one condition though! You'll let yourself be examined by Dr. Fraiser just to make sure you're not lying about being human like us." Dena and Falcon looked briefly at each other.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not? If that's what it's gonna take to believe us." Falcon moved to the door but was stopped by a strong looking SF. "What the."  
  
"As long as we're not sure of who you are, you will be accompanied by this fine gentleman."  
  
"Oki.doki!" With that they left the holding cell and followed Dr. Fraiser to the infirmary.  
  
*The Infirmary*  
  
"Look! BC's family!" Falcon and Dena were admiring their MRI's. "And look . look at your DC's! Their amazing!"  
  
"You think they'll let us walk around the Base freely?" Dena turned away from their MRI's and looked at 'their' SF by the door.  
  
"Dunno . but I really hope so!" Falcon smiled wickedly when she thought of all the fun things they could do.  
  
"Doc seems to like us."  
  
"Yeah right! She almost killed me with that needle she used to draw blood with! . Needle-Loving Doc! Oh my, they're so right!"  
  
"Needle-Loving Doc?" Falcon jumped up and turned around at once to find Dr. Fraiser behind her.  
  
"Hehe . hi! You know I . I didn't . mean . ever . you know." Janet smiled when she noticed how fast Falcon had turned into full O'Neill-mode.  
  
"You're convinced now that we're human and that we mean you no harm?"  
  
"I am convinced but I don't think General Hammond will be that easy to convince."  
  
"But if we do, you think he'll let us walk around freely?" The SF was now blocking the doorway and he was watching their every move closely.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Damn it!" Dena jumped from her chair and started to pace the length of the infirmary.  
  
Not much later they were interrupted by the alarm of gate activation. SG-1 was back from their mission and entered the infirmary rather loudly, still discussing something that was related to their mission. They fell silent, however, as soon as they noticed the siblings.  
  
"Hello! Who are you?" Jack walked towards the two but kept a safe distance just in case. Falcon and Dena were gazing back at him, their mouths dropping inch by inch.  
  
"Those two are Falcon Horus and Dena. And yes, it's a long story I'm willing to tell you during your post-mission, Colonel!"  
  
"Woohoo! Go Doc!"  
  
"Falcon, stop it!" Dena hit her sister again and promptly pushed her from her chair. "Hihi! Stupid idiot!"  
  
"Grr." Falcon jumped back to her feet and pushed her sister. "You really think this is funny, hey!"  
  
"Will you excuse me, Colonel?" Dr. Fraiser turned around and walked back to the quarrelling siblings. "Both of you, this is my infirmary so you better behave or I'll have to get that needle again!" The threat with the needle and her look were more than enough to get the two to stop what they had started. "Thank you! Now Colonel, where were we?"  
  
After another half an hour SG-1 were through their PM's and were aloud to leave.  
  
"I'm going to inform General Hammond about the two of you!"  
  
"Could you please ask him if we can walk around without being followed by Big Brother?" Falcon and Dena gave their best smiles away and could only hope for the best.  
  
"I'll see what I can do! In the meanwhile I want you two to stay put. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Perfectly Ma'am!" They said in unison. So while Dr. Fraiser was talking to General Hammond, Falcon and Dena were left alone in the empty infirmary, except for Big Brother who was still watching them like a hawk.  
  
"Did you see how she looked at Daniel?"  
  
"Oh Falcon, don't start that now!"  
  
"His PM lasted a lot longer than it did with the rest of SG-1. By the way, you must have noticed the looks between Sam and Jack. It looked like Shippy Friday on Ascifi!" Dena smiled when Skoon's pictures flashed through her mind.  
  
"It did?"  
  
"Yeah, it did! You know what . we could bring them together!"  
  
"What? Falcon, you're insane!"  
  
"Yeah, I know! So what do you say?"  
  
"That Dr. Fraiser is standing behind you . again!"  
  
"What!" Falcon turned around and smiled weakly.  
  
"Whatever you two are planning, you better put that back into the back of your minds! General Hammond allows you two to walk around freely but."  
  
"Without Big Brother?"  
  
"Without the SF! But you're my responsibility so I would suggest to not do stupid things!"  
  
"Yesssss! Thank you!"  
  
"Now get the hell out of my infirmary! I need to do SG-1's paperwork."  
  
"Woohoo!" The siblings walked out, waving the SF goodbye.  
  
"So, what shall we do first?" Falcon looked at either side of the hallway.  
  
"Control room?"  
  
"Okay!" Both of them turned to their right and soon found themselves standing behind Lt. Simmons.  
  
*Briefing Room*  
  
General Hammond and SG-1 were going through their debriefing. Jack had lost his interest the moment Carter had started her techno-babble. He'd rather wanted to know about Falcon and Dena. Dr. Fraiser had given him a part of the story and they seemed far more interesting than whatever Carter was confusing them with.  
  
"General, I think we should monitor the situation. It could be quite interesting."  
  
"Colonel, what do you think?" Hammond looked at his 2IC, who seemed to be else where with his mind. "Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"What . Sir?"  
  
"Do you agree with Carter?" O'Neill frowned and then he nodded confidently.  
  
"Yes, seems like a good idea, Sir!" He had absolutely no idea what he was agreeing to but he didn't really care at the moment.  
  
"Okay, you're dismissed!" General Hammond got up from his chair but Jack stopped him before he could disappear into his office.  
  
"Sir, what's this thing with Falcon and Dena?" Hammond turned around and sighed.  
  
"They claim to be sucked into their TV, ending up here in the gate room right after you had left. Dr. Fraiser assured me they are human and that they mean us no harm." Hammond sighed again. "They know an awful lot about the SGC and its personnel."  
  
"Are they trustworthy, Sir?" Carter had seen the innocent faces but you could never be too sure.  
  
"Time will tell Major, time will tell!" The General nodded politely and then he walked into his office, leaving SG-1 to their own.  
  
"Anyone hungry?" Jack felt like he could eat a whole cow. His kids must have felt the same because they followed him to the commissary.  
  
*The Commissary*  
  
As soon as SG-1 entered the commissary they could hear the laughter that was coming from their left.  
  
"Argh! It's alive!"  
  
"Kill . kill! Die Jell-O . die!" SG-1 looked confused at each other and as soon as they had filled their trays they went for the source of the laughter. They found both Falcon and Dena behind a big bowl of blue and yellow Jell-O.  
  
"Are these seats taken?" Stupid question as it was just the two of them.  
  
"Uh . no!" SG-1 placed themselves at the table and started their lunch, closely watched by the siblings. Not much later Dr. Fraiser joined them and placed herself on the only possible chair, in between Falcon and Carter across Daniel.  
  
"So, what have you two been doing?"  
  
"Not much! Exploring the Base!"  
  
"Found anything you like?" Both heads nodded eagerly.  
  
"The control room is pretty awesome, just like Major Carter's lab." Dena got all excited and some of her yellow Jell-O ended up in Falcon's face.  
  
"I find Dr. Jackson's office just really cool. My future office is gonna look exactly like his, believe me!" Falcon grinned and thought of her future as an Archaeologist. She seemed to be pretty sure she was going to discover something big and important.  
  
"Falcon, by the time you graduate you're too old to go digging in Egypt!"  
  
"Haha . real funny! You're not yet there either, Dena!"  
  
"You both study Archaeology?" They had surely drawn Daniel's attention.  
  
"No, just me! Dena is studying Assyriology."  
  
"Assyrio-what?" Jack looked quite confused.  
  
"See Dena, everybody's like that! You chose something way to complicated to pronounce."  
  
"Falcon, shut up! It's about Babylon and stuff. We learn about the different Cuneiform, Akkadian and Sumerian." Dena had turned her attention to Jack.  
  
"Oh, geeky stuff!"  
  
"Something completely different now!" Sam looked from Falcon to Dena. "Which one of you two is the oldest?"  
  
"Uh oh, there you have it!" Falcon smiled and gave Dena the honor to clear that matter.  
  
"Carter, do you need to ask that? Can't you see that Dena is the oldest of the two!"  
  
"I knew it!" Falcon started laughing out loud, confusing SG-1 and Fraiser. "Sorry Dena, I just can't help it!"  
  
"Actually Colonel, Falcon is the oldest with her 21 years."  
  
"Almost 22!"  
  
"I just turned 19." This time both siblings had to laugh when they saw the shocked faces.  
  
"SG-1 to the control room! SG-1 to the control room, please!"  
  
"That's us! See you later . maybe!"  
  
"Ciao! Toodles!" And then it was just Falcon and Dena again.  
  
"Where do you wanna go next?"  
  
"I don't know. Armory, Daniel's sanctuary and Carter's lab are a few of my favorites."  
  
"Actually, I'm bored!" Dena scraped the last pieces of Jell-O together and put them in her mouth. "I want something exciting to happen."  
  
"Maybe there's a Goa'uld who can help you with that!" Falcon got up and walked to the exit. "You coming?"  
  
"No, go ahead! I'll be . hanging around."  
  
"Okay then, see you later!" Falcon left the commissary and walked in the direction she thought would bring her to Daniel's office.  
  
*Control Room*  
  
The Gate activated, pulling Lt. Simmons out of his pleasant reverie. He had just closed the iris when Hammond appeared by his side.  
  
"No teams scheduled to come back, Sir!" The wormhole activated but nothing happened, no IDC-code, nothing. The wormhole disengaged but seconds later the Gate started to turn again.  
  
"Call SG-1!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" Lt. Simmons' voice sounded through the hallways and rooms, and not much later SG-1 came running into the control room.  
  
"What's the big emergency, Sir?"  
  
"Apparently someone is knocking on our frontdoor but we don't know who it is!" Again the Gate closed without anyone or anything coming through. But it wasn't long before the Stargate activated once more and another wormhole established itself. This time, however, a message found its way through.  
  
"Incoming message! Audio only!"  
  
"On speakers!"  
  
"People of the Tau'ri, hear my message! I am the great Goddess Sechmet and I wish for you to bow for me for I am about to invade your Base! Those of you who are against me shall feel my torn upon them!"  
  
"Goa'ulds, they're all the same!" Jack looked at the Gate while it closed down again.  
  
"As long as the iris remains closed they can't come through!"  
  
"Maybe they're here by ship!" Daniel looked at the still closed iris and knew that if the Goa'uld ever found a way through that thing they were lost for sure.  
  
"I'll have that checked out, Dr. Jackson!" Hammond ordered Simmons to call NASA and then ordered SG-1 to follow him into the briefing room.  
  
*Briefing Room*  
  
NASA hadn't detected any strange things that could even resemble ships, so the only possible way in was the Stargate, which could be blocked by the iris. And then there was the matter of the Goddess herself.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, what can you tell us of Sechmet?"  
  
"In Egyptian mythology she is impersonated as a lioness and she was the Goddess of War. She's uhm . family of both Hathor and Bast but she's way worse than either of them will ever be."  
  
"Now, that sounds like a real Goa'uld!"  
  
"I want this Base closed off and in full alert just in case they find a way to penetrate the iris! I'll inform the Pentagon! You're dismissed!" SG-1 left to prepare for the upcoming crisis. They only forgot two minor details called Falcon and Dena, who were still wandering around the SGC.  
  
*The Infirmary*  
  
The medical staff was hustling through the infirmary when Daniel entered it. He noticed they were preparing the place for possible wounded.  
  
"Hey Daniel, what are you doing here?" He turned around upon hearing his name, finding the Doctor in the doorway of her office.  
  
"Oh . I'm just checking the accommodations!" He had made her smile and smiled right back at her.  
  
"Planning on booking a bed?"  
  
"No, not really . at least I hope I don't have to!" They smiled again, a bit more nervously this time.  
  
"So, do we have to be afraid of this new Goa'uld?" How much he wished he could tell her there was nothing to be afraid of, he knew he couldn't. Sechmet was, and still is probably, feared among the other 'false' Gods. Daniel's face must have said enough for she turned around and disappeared into her office. He sighed and followed her in.  
  
She was standing next to her desk, staring at a non-existing spot on the wall. Daniel didn't really know what to do or say so he just stood there, waiting for something but didn't know what exactly.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" At once she looked terrified at him  
  
"Where are Falcon and Dena?"  
  
"Damn it!" Daniel quickly moved back to the door but a sudden rumble shook the Base and caught both Doctors off-guard, throwing them against the floor. The quake was followed by a strange metallic voice that came through the speakers.  
  
"People of the Tau'ri, behold thy new Queen! Sechmet!"  
  
"Did they find a way through the iris?" Janet looked at Daniel in disbelief.  
  
"Apparently they did! Listen, find Falcon and Dena and get them somewhere safe!"  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts Janet, I don't want you to stay here! I don't want anything bad happen to you!" And then he kissed her, catching her completely off-guard. "I love you!" He whispered into her ear before he left her stunned in her office. It took her a few seconds to regain her composure and to remember what he had asked her to do.  
  
"Oh right . Falcon and Dena!"  
  
*Somewhere in the SGC*  
  
As soon as the quake had occurred Dena had fled Carter's lab. She was running through different hallways but soon she had to admit to herself that she was lost. She kept on running through different hallways, rounding more corners than she could ever hold possible until she literally bumped into Dr. Fraiser.  
  
"Dena! You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine! Where did that quake come from?"  
  
"Where's Falcon?"  
  
"Dunno! Either she's in Dr. Jackson's office or in Armory! Now, will you please answer my question?"  
  
"Goa'uld . Sechmet-something!"  
  
"Sechmet!" Dena stopped Janet in her tracks. "You gotta be kidding me?"  
  
"Just let us find your sister, okay!"  
  
"Sechmet, you say! Oh, she's bad!" Janet dragged Dena along and it didn't take them long to find an unfortunate Falcon right outside Daniel's office. The right side of her face was covered in blood, just enough to make Dena look away.  
  
"Falcon, what happened to you?" The cut on her head looked far worse than it actually was.  
  
"Daniel's bookcase didn't agree with my book of choice and decided to teach me a lesson! . Ouch!" Falcon pulled her head away from Janet's hands and cursed her loudly.  
  
"It's not so bad. You'll live!"  
  
"Good! Now what." A loud noise coming from behind them interrupted Falcon in the middle of her question. "Are that Jaffa-feet? . What did I miss?"  
  
"We better get the hell out of here!" The trio started running in the opposite direction of which the noise came, ending up in a locker room.  
  
*Locker Room*  
  
The Jaffa had followed them but had passed the door of the locker room without even bothering to look inside for frightened Tau'ri. Falcon, however, had almost betrayed them but had at the very last second managed to suppress her sneeze.  
  
Right now they were listening for more hostile noises but fortunately for the trio it remained silent, too silent to say the least.  
  
"Who has landed at the frontdoor anyway?"  
  
"Sechmet!" Dena stayed close by the door while answering her sister's questions.  
  
"Friend of Bast?"  
  
"She is the lioness. Remember Ernie's paper?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember! Sechmet is bad. That's bad, you know!" Janet was pacing the length of the locker room and started to get quite irritated with the chatting siblings.  
  
"Shut up! Just . shut up!" Falcon and Dena silenced at once and looked up at the agitated Doctor. "If it weren't for you two I would have been with them! This is all your fault!"  
  
"Hey . ho! This is not our fault, this is Sechmet's fault, okay!"  
  
"I need to go back and look after the wounded! I found you two and brought you to safety!" Janet walked up to the door but found Dena there, blocking her way out.  
  
"You're not going anywhere without us!"  
  
"Just let me go! Dan. SG-1 needs my help!"  
  
"Aha, that's the reason! You want to be fighting side by side with your friends, meaning die side by side, and that's something we can not allow you to do!"  
  
"You don't understand what's at stake! I'm an officer in the Air Force! You can't stop me!"  
  
"Oh but we do know what's at stake!" Janet was just about to push the stubborn siblings aside when Falcon mentioned the L-word and the D-word. "We know you like Daniel a bit more than just the friendly way. You just seem too afraid to tell him that. You two are way worse than Sam and Jack who know exactly what they feel for each other."  
  
"We're not worse than Colonel O'Neill and Sam! By the way, Daniel told me today that he loved me and he . kissed me too!"  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh man!"  
  
"I couldn't say anything. He caught me by surprise and by the time I . he left."  
  
"Doc, are you afraid not to be able to tell him you feel the same way?" Janet looked from Falcon to Dena and back. She knew they knew and nodded hesitantly. "Fighting Sechmet on your own won't help you any further on that! But, as you said it yourself, we can't stop you for you are a Major in the Air Force so we won't stop you from getting yourself killed!" Falcon pulled Dena away from the door and gave Dr. Fraiser the choice either to stay where she was, with the two of them in the locker room, or to join her friends in battle. "Anyway, let us know how Heaven looks like if you decide to go!"  
  
"Falcon, cut it out, will you!" Dena knew that some action needed to be taken if they ever wanted to get out of their situation. They couldn't stay in that locker room forever.  
  
"Where do you want me to start?" Falcon made a scissors-like movement with her fingers, creating a smile on both Janet and Dena's face, lightening the mood a little in the action.  
  
"Falcon, we can't stay here forever!"  
  
"Yeah, I know!" Falcon sighed and then she looked at her sister and Janet. "I just want to say that . we're stronger together than you on your own."  
  
"You really mean that? But I could never."  
  
"You didn't, I did." Falcon walked to the door and looked back at the two behind her. "Let's go and find armory before one of us changes her mind!" One quick look in the hallway later, just to make sure there weren't any Jaffa to shoot their guts out, they were running to Armory to arm themselves with the best weapons to shoot snakeheads with.  
  
*Armory*  
  
Zat'n'ktel, H&K MP5, FN P90, M9 sidearm, grenades, C4 . it was all there. Falcon and Dena were gazing at all the weapons laid out in front of them. Janet handed the two of them a tactical vest but decided it was for the best to fully clothe them in green fatigues.  
  
"Put these on! You might need what's in it! And change the shoes!"  
  
"What's wrong with my Palladiums?" Falcon looked down at her favorite shoes. She didn't object to the fatigues but the shoes were another thing.  
  
"Combatboots can take more than those shoes of yours! And you don't want to ruin your shoes, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't! . Can we pick our own weapon of choice?" Falcon was already holding a FN P90.  
  
"Not in a million years!" Janet picked a zat and a M9 sidearm from the shelf and handed them to Dena. "You know how to use these?"  
  
"I think so!" Dena turned the zat in her hand and promptly shot Falcon. "Oops!"  
  
"Argh!" Falcon cursed her sister before passing out on the floor.  
  
"Oh my God, how am I ever going to get somewhere if you two keep holding me up like this?" After a few minutes Falcon regained consciousness. "Here you go! And don't shoot Dena with that!"  
  
"Wow, a semi-automatic, magazine-fed, recoil-operated, double-action, hand- held pistol! My own M9!" Falcon turned the weapon around and around until Janet stopped her. "Why can't I have an FN P90?"  
  
"Because I already have that!" Then she handed both Falcon and Dena each two grenades and a few more clips. She just hoped she wasn't going to regret that she gave them the M9's.  
  
"You do know that FN stands for 'Fabrique Nationale', which means these FN P90's were made in Belgium, which means we could carry them too!"  
  
"NO! Now let's go!"  
  
"To where?" Dena looked at the door and prayed there weren't any Jaffa waiting for them on the other side.  
  
"Uh . Security! And remember I am in charge!"  
  
"Mmm!"  
  
"Falcon?"  
  
"Yes Major!" Falcon cracked a salute and smiled widely.  
  
*The SGC*  
  
The trio decided to take the elevator up to level 16 and have a look at the monitors to check out how many levels were swarmed with Sechmet's Jaffa. On their way to Security they met with Sergeant Siler who was running through the hall with a huge wrench.  
  
"Sergeant Siler?"  
  
"Doctor Fraiser? What are you doing here? Did you escape the nightmare?" Janet looked from the siblings to Siler and back and nodded. "Thanks to these two!"  
  
"Sergeant Siler, what do you use that big wrench for? Do you use it on the Stargate?" Falcon and Dena were finally going to discover why he always carried such a big wrench around.  
  
"What?" The guy looked confused at the duo. Didn't they know he was the handyman?  
  
"We're on our way to Security!"  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna kick Sechmet's ass!"  
  
"Right! Maybe I can accompany you?"  
  
"You might come in handy!" They continued their way and soon found themselves at Security.  
  
*Security*  
  
What they were about to see wasn't going to be nice. Levels 25 to 28 were all swarmed with Jaffa. There was no way through without meeting these soldiers.  
  
"Oh my Horus! This is hell!" Falcon was looking from one monitor to the next and everywhere there was the same image and more Jaffa to count.  
  
"Did you see what happened to SG-1 or General Hammond?" The young Lieutenant nodded.  
  
"They have been locked up in a holding cell."  
  
"Did you see if they were okay?" Janet was worried and both Falcon and Dena had noticed that. The Lieutenant shook his head this time. He didn't know whether they had been injured or not. They looked pretty fine to him.  
  
"We need help!" Dena looked at Falcon and both came to the same conclusion at the same time.  
  
"The Asgard!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to go to Othala and get help from Thor and his buddies!"  
  
"We don't have enough power to run that address on the Gate!" Siler looked at the siblings. He knew they were up to something and he knew they wouldn't abandon the SGC with their little problem just like that.  
  
"Yes, we do! Doesn't Major Carter have the plans for the Naquada-reactor? We can easily build one." Falcon got all excited but from the looks of it she was the only one.  
  
"Easily build one?" Dena shook her head. "Falcon, we're no engineers! Heck, Sam is way smarter than the two of us combined!"  
  
"Hey, I'm just saying that we might have a plan here. It can't be that hard! Heck, we grew up with Lego and I was a champion in taking things apart and then to re-assemble them!"  
  
"Yeah, either missing a few parts or having screws left of which you don't remember where to put them!" Dena looked at her sister remembering a radio she once took apart. It never played the same again.  
  
"Dena! You know what . no Naquada-reactor, no Othala! It's either that or facing Sechmet on our own . which doesn't seem like a good plan to me!"  
  
"I want to go to Othala!" Dena really wanted to meet Thor and his buddies and she was willing to try to build that reactor but not on her own.  
  
"So, all in favor of the Naquada-reactor raise your hands and say aye!" They all raised their hands accept for Janet.  
  
"Falcon!"  
  
"Doc, it's the only way unless you have a better plan!" Janet hesitated a moment but nodded anyway as she had no other idea on how to defeat Sechmet.  
  
*Carter's Lab*  
  
Getting to Level 21 was one thing but staying there unnoticed was another thing because the Jaffa were slowly sweeping the Base, going from one Level to the next. The young Lieutenant kept the four of them updated on the progress the Jaffa made. While Dr. Fraiser kept an eye on the hallway just to be on the safe side, Sgt. Siler, Dena and Falcon tried to build their reactor.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!!!" Falcon jumped away from the table, holding her left hand tightly and cursed like a mad(wo)man.  
  
"Wrong show, Falcon!" Dena hardly looked at her sister and continued building.  
  
"Oh crap, that hurts!"  
  
"What did you do?" Janet quickly came to Falcon's side.  
  
"I cut my hand!" Falcon showed her hand, revealing a cut that ran across her palm.  
  
"Let me patch that up for you while you keep an eye on the hallway for me!" - She seems to be as accident-prone as Daniel is. - The thought of Daniel made her mood go down another grade or two. - Those goddamn Goa'uld! -  
  
It took them a few more hours and a lot of cursing to complete their difficult job. Dena was about to show their work to the Doc when the voice of the Lieutenant came through Fraiser's radio.  
  
"Doctor Fraiser, Jaffa are coming closer towards your position! If I were you, I would get the hell out of there, Ma'am!"  
  
"Thank you, Lt. Collins!" Janet looked at the three proud builders. "Is it finished?"  
  
"Yep, we're almost done!" Ten minutes and two 'Bloody Hell's later Siler could take the reactor with him to hook it up to their power-network. The trio, on the other hand, started to work their way down to Level 28 with Lt. Collins as their guide.  
  
*The Shaft*  
  
Falcon was pretty sure that the other two could hear her heartbeat bounce of the wall in that small shaft they were in. Janet had insisted on going first so that she could blow up the locks of the door on Level 28. On Level 27 she had ordered the siblings to wait for her sign when the two could continue their way down.  
  
It was only ten minutes later that they heard a muffled 'boom'. Falcon and Dena looked at each other not knowing whether it was from within the shaft or on the outside in the hallway.  
  
"Doc?" Falcon softly yelled down the shaft.  
  
"Yeah! It's safe . I think!" The two made their way further down and were surprised to find the entire door gone and two dead Jaffa.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I think I used a bit too much C4!"  
  
"Ya think!" Falcon peeked into the hallway and as a fully trained soldier stepped out of the shaft and into the empty hallway, followed by her two companions.  
  
"Listen! While you two work your way into the gate room, I'll retake the control room and send you."  
  
"No!" Falcon looked at the Doc and promptly silenced her. "No, you will go to Othala together with Dena! I will work my way into the control room!"  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts, Major! There's no place for negotiations on this one!" Falcon moved along the sides of the hallway, following Lt. Collins instructions.  
  
They soon came to the point where they had to split up. It had been easy until now. They had avoided most of the Jaffa. Janet noticed Falcon seemed a bit nervous. Who wouldn't be?  
  
"This is it!" Dena looked from her sister to Janet and back. "One for all."  
  
"And all for one!" Falcon smiled and gave her sister a friendly pat.  
  
"Falcon, the moment you're in the control room you start dialing Othala's address! It aint that difficult. May God be with you! Be careful Falcon Horus!"  
  
"I will! Good luck you two! Say hi to Thor, will ya!" With that Falcon left them alone.  
  
Again it was Lt. Collins who kept them out of trouble until he was interrupted by a zatblast. Now they were on their own. Falcon felt the adrenaline rush through her veins. To lighten the mood a bit she decided to use her fine sense of humor a bit.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! This is DJ Falcon on your favorite radiostation SGC!" Falcon knew she had the two's attention even if she couldn't see their faces. "Today on SGC we have something wonderful! Yes people, we managed to get someone special to our studio! Today, we'll give you . (drums) . exclusively on your favorite station . (more drums) . an interview with . (again drums) . Sechmet!"  
  
"Falcon, please, focus on your task ahead!"  
  
"Oh, one of my fans has something to say!"  
  
"Falcon!" Dena's voice sounded through the radio silencing Falcon for a while.  
  
*Control Room*  
  
"Doc, I've reached the control room!"  
  
"We're almost there! How many Jaffa do you count? Is Sechmet there?" Falcon peeked around the corner and counted two Jaffa but couldn't detect Sechmet's presence.  
  
"There are only two Jaffa. And I can't see Sechmet anywhere near!"  
  
"Wait for my sign to enter, okay!"  
  
"Okidoki! Good luck, Doc! Dena, ask Thor's autograph for me!"  
  
"I will! Kick ass, Falcon Horus!"  
  
*Gate Room*  
  
The duo had reached the gate room without any more problems. It had been easy, a bit too easy but that was something to think about later when they had either accomplished their task or had been captured by the bad guys.  
  
"Dena, I'm gonna take the lead on this one! Just one of us has to get to Othala, preferably both! Falcon, are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm still here awaiting your orders!"  
  
"On the count of three, we start our mission! You ready? 1 . 2 . 3!"  
  
*Gate & Control Room*  
  
The moment Falcon had heard the 'three' she had left her hiding place and had run up the stairs, holding her M9 ready to fire. She killed the two Jaffa she had seen but two others were standing more in the back and were a little more resilient. A zatblast almost destroyed her mission but the zat did his work and soon they were dissolved into nothingness. Then she started to dial Othala's address. Siler had luckily given her the coordinates before he had left to hook up the reactor. The blastdoor had been closed and because she really wanted to know what was going on in the gate room she opened them.  
  
Janet had opened the door to the gate room and immediately they had been shot at. The FN P90 was doing its job very well and soon the gate room had been emptied of Jaffa. Dena had followed her in and was waiting for the Gate to open. They had closed the door behind them but it wouldn't be long before Jaffa would try to get in. The moment the blastdoor opened they could see Falcon.  
  
"Chevron 5 encoded . chevron 6 encoded . chevron 7 encoded." The lights started to flicker as the Gate needed more power. "Come on, come on! Chevron 8 . locked!" The Gate opened with its usual kawoosh. At that moment the inevitable happened as Jaffa had found a way through the doors. Dena and Janet ran up the ramp but a zatblast brought down the Doctor and made her tumble down the ramp again. Dena had stopped in front of the event- horizon and had turned around.  
  
"Dena! GO!" Falcon yelled through the intercom and saw Dena disappear through the Gate. She was under as much attack as the duo in the gate room. Many Jaffa tried to make their way into the control room but Falcon kicked their asses. In the end they got to strong to handle them alone and Falcon had no other choice but to surrender. They dragged her off to the briefing room.  
  
*Briefing Room*  
  
Sechmet was sitting at the head of the table, the place where General Hammond should have been. She was dressed in a long, red robe with golden fringes. A lioness' head covered her head, its skin hanging down her back. The woman which had long ago been chosen to be Sechmet's host had been a true Egyptian woman with a light brown skin and black hair hanging down her shoulders. She looked a bit like Sha're but she was taller than Daniel's wife had been.  
  
"My Queen, this one opened the Gate to get help! What do you want us to do with her?" Sechmet's First Prime looked at his Goddess, keeping his dignity all the way through.  
  
"Leave her!" Falcon swallowed hard as the Jaffa left the room and thereby leaving her to the mercy of this horrible Goa'uld. "What is your name, Tau'ri?" The woman had gotten up from her chair and was walking towards poor Falcon.  
  
"Falcon Horus." Falcon looked at the Goddess, never showing her fear for her.  
  
"Horus? Are you a Shemsu'Hor?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You seem not afraid of me!" Falcon shook her head but it wasn't that confident enough to make herself believe that. "You should be afraid of me for I am the Great Goddess Sechmet, the Goddess of War!" Thereby she lifted her hand and once again Falcon had to swallow hard as she saw the ribbon device light up. "Where did you send that girl to?"  
  
"I won't tell you even if I knew!"  
  
"You won't? We will see about that." Sechmet placed the device in front of Falcon's head and activated it. An excruciating pain flashed through her brains.  
  
"ARGH!!" Falcon's legs gave away from under her and she soon found herself on her knees. Sechmet had stopped but her hand stayed firmly in place above Falcon's forehead.  
  
"Once again I ask you, where did you send your friend to?" Falcon looked up at the Goddess, the pain in her head becoming a bit less but still stinging.  
  
"I . don't . know!" Her teeth clenched together as she got another round to endure. This time she ended up flat on her back at the Goddess' feet. Falcon's sight had become blurry but she refused to give in to the silent and peaceful darkness that was waiting for her.  
  
Sechmet fell it was useless to ask any further and walked away. This was a chance Falcon wouldn't get a second time. With the last bit of strength she could find in her body she got up and attacked Sechmet from behind, her dagger high in the air to give her the killer blow.  
  
"DIE BITCH!" Sechmet, however, turned around before Falcon had the chance to come even near her. She quickly lifted her hand and soon Falcon found herself flying through the briefing room, smashing against the wall. She dropped to the floor, lost in a dark and peaceful world.  
  
"Jaffa!" Two of Sechmet's Jaffa came running into the briefing room. "Take this one to the rest! And double the guard at the Gate!"  
  
"Yes, my Queen!" They left with Falcon hanging in between them, not caring about whether hurting her even more or not.  
  
*Othala*  
  
Dena came flying through the Gate on Othala. Curious, little grey aliens came closer as she slowly got back to her feet.  
  
"Othala!" Dena looked down the never-ending hallway and was in an awe for several minutes until one of the aliens caught her attention.  
  
"Hello Earthling!"  
  
"Uh . hi! I'm looking for Thor!"  
  
"Great Commander Thor is fighting Goa'uld on the other side of the Galaxy!"  
  
"Yeah well, you better get him here cause Sechmet found a way through the iris and has attacked the SGC, and we sure do could use some serious help! Maybe the Council can provide some help?" Dena looked from the one standing in front of her to the ones that were peeking to her from around the corner.  
  
"You wish to speak to the Council. Follow me!" Dena did as she was ordered and soon found herself in the middle of a beam of white light, transporting her to a dark never-ending room.  
  
"Hello!" It took her a while before she could detect some movement in front of her. From out of the darkness four Asgard appeared.  
  
"What is the emergency, Earthling?"  
  
"Oh hi! I'm Dena and I could use some serious help! Sechmet has found a way through the iris and has attacked the SGC! You have to help them, please!" The four aliens turned to each other and started talking into their own language, leaving Dena guessing what they were discussing. At last they turned back to her.  
  
"We have decided to help you as a repayment for helping us to defeat the Replicators! Thor will pick you up and fly back to Earth with you. He will help you to get rid of Sechmet."  
  
"Thanks guys! I really appreciate that!" Dena stepped out of the light and found herself again amongst the other Asgard. She was soon transported aboard a ship, Thor's ship to her great excitement.  
  
"Thor?"  
  
"Yes, that's me!"  
  
"Oh, I have heard so much about you! You're O'Neill's buddy!"  
  
"Yes, I am!" Then there was silence and Dena just placed herself in front of a window to look at all the stars that flashed by.  
  
*Holding Cell*  
  
SG-1 had been pacing the room relentless times, getting seriously on General Hammond's nerves. He had ordered them to find a place and stay there but it hadn't worked. In the end he had just given up.  
  
"Damn it! How did that woman get through the iris? Carter?" Jack looked at his 2IC who tried hard not to yell at Daniel not to hurt her that much. In the battle that ensued after Sechmet had come trough the closed iris she had been in the way of a zatblast.  
  
"I don't know, Sir!"  
  
"Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond looked at the Archaeologist. "Why wasn't Dr. Fraiser at her post?" The young man looked up to the General.  
  
"We forgot about Falcon and Dena being on Base. She remembered they were still here and I ordered her to find them and take them to safety!"  
  
"What?" Jack looked from the General to Daniel and back. "They're still around?"  
  
"Doctor, you can't just order my CMO something without thinking of the consequences! I."  
  
"Sir!" Jack pointed at the door and Hammond silenced at once. It opened and Dr. Fraiser was pushed inside. She dropped to the ground at once.  
  
"Janet!" Daniel scooped her up from the floor and placed her against the wall next to Sam. She just groaned a little and when not met with too much light she opened her eyes and looked straight into Daniel's. "What happened to you?" He took a look at her leg and fell her wince under his touch. "That doesn't look too good!"  
  
"Falcon?" At once she realized she didn't know what had happened to the girl. "Where is she?"  
  
"What?" Jack looked from the Doctor to Daniel and back. "What is she talking about?"  
  
"Falcon send . Dena to . Othala! I got . shot in . the gate . room! Where . is . Falcon?" Nobody knew but that wouldn't be important as the door of the holding cell was once again opened and Falcon came flying into the room. Her landing wasn't exactly smooth and caused only more bumps and bruises. General Hammond and Jack took a look at the girl and placed her in a more comfortable position against the wall.  
  
"I think her shoulder is dislocated and she has a gash on her head."  
  
"Argh!" Falcon groaned.  
  
"Falcon?" They all looked at the girl while she slowly regained consciousness. "You okay?"  
  
"Interview Sechmet . ribbon . device . pain . wall . nothing more!"  
  
"I think she just gave us the short version of what happened to her." Falcon looked at Janet and cracked a small smile.  
  
"We . did . it! Now . tell . him!"  
  
"Tell who what?" Sam looked from the young one to Janet and back. The Doctor felt her cheeks warm up a little as she remembered why Falcon had helped her in the first place.  
  
"Daniel . Doc . has some.thing . to say!" Daniel looked surprised at his favorite Doctor and placed himself next to her, giving Falcon the chance to rest her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Janet, what is Falcon talking about?" Janet glanced at Falcon, who just smiled back at her. Daniel felt the girl nod against his shoulder.  
  
"Daniel, I." It was then, at that very moment, that Sechmet chose to pay the cellmates a little visit.  
  
The door flew open with a bang and Jaffa entered the room, pushing the ones who were still standing on their knees.  
  
"On your knees for your Queen!" Sechmet entered with a huge smile on her face, a smile that didn't predict much good.  
  
"My friends, do not look so frightened! I am not going to kill you . yet!" The Goddess started to laugh hysterically, her metallic voice bouncing off the walls. "Now." Her laughter was quickly replaced by a straight face. ".Falcon, tell me, where did you send that girl to?"  
  
"I already . told you . that . I don't." Sechmet grabbed her zat and before Falcon had the chance to finish her sentence she zatted Sam as a warning.  
  
"SAM!!!" Jack desperately tried to get to his 2IC but the Jaffa were holding him firmly in place. "Bastards!!"  
  
"Falcon, once again, give me the location!" Sechmet's zat was still pointing at Sam and Falcon knew that if she refused again, Sam would be dead.  
  
"Falcon, don't tell her!" Jack looked at the girl, almost ordering her not to tell Sechmet what she wanted to know.  
  
"She'll kill Sam!" Tears had finally found their way down on Falcon's face. This was a nightmare of which she wanted to wake up as soon as possible.  
  
"We know where you send Dena to! They'll help us!"  
  
"Shut up, Tau'ri!" Sechmet zatted Jack just to shut him up and then pointed the weapon to Falcon. She closed the distance between herself and the girl. She grabbed Falcon by the throat and lifted her up in the air. Falcon was barely touching the floor with her toes. She felt the cold ribbon device press against her throat and the zat was hovering dangerously close to her face. "Jaffa!" Sechmet's First Prime turned around to his Queen and promptly aimed his staff weapon at Falcon. "Now I ask you one more time, before I kill you, where."  
  
"I . send." Falcon looked briefly at General Hammond, Daniel and Janet, nodding almost unnoticeably. ".Dena . to." And then luck turned to their sides. A white light appeared, making all Jaffa disappear at once. ".The Asgard!" Sechmet looked horrified at the girl who was fighting her suffocating grip.  
  
"ARGH!!! You will pay for this, you insolence Tau'ri!" Once again Falcon learned to fly the hard way and once more crashed into the wall.  
  
"Ugh!" Falcon looked up at Sechmet and with the last bit of strength left she smiled. "No . you . will . pay . for this!" And then the evil Goa'uld was gone, zapped by Thor's white light. Instead of seeing Sechmet, they saw a smiling Dena and a glowing Thor.  
  
"Thor, it's good to see you!" Daniel got up and greeted the Asgard Commander.  
  
"It is good to see you too, Dr. Jackson." Thor nodded his head. And while Daniel explained what had happened to the alien, the wounded were looked after and taken to the infirmary.  
  
*The Infirmary*  
  
The infirmary was crowded with people either lying in bed, sitting in a wheelchair or hanging in one of those 'bedside vigil'-chairs.  
  
As the hours passed it became quieter. Many of the lightly injured had been discharged and had been taken to the VIP-rooms to get some more rest. SG-1, however, had once more the bad luck of being confined to the infirmary. Jack had slumped into a chair next to Carter's bed. Daniel was sitting on the other side of her bed so that he could keep an eye on both Sam and Janet. Falcon was lying on the other end, her head and hand properly patched up and her right arm firmly in place in a sling. Dena was no where to be seen. They figured she was hanging out with Teal'c, watching him while he was doing his Kel'No-reem. Teal'c had been locked up in a holding cell as well but he had been all alone, never knowing whether Sechmet had killed his friends or not.  
  
Daniel yawned while he looked at his clock, 6am. He could surely do with some coffee but his body wouldn't move. His eyes had no time for coffee; they were too busy looking at the woman he loved. He smiled when she stirred in her sleep. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, waking her up in the action.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"It's okay. Had a nightmare anyway!"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"As if a truck hit me!" She looked at him and smiled weakly. "They seem to be happy too!" Daniel turned his head and saw how Sam was sleeping peacefully into Jack's arms. - When did he crawl in bed with her? Must have dozed off for a while. Lack of coffee. -  
  
"Good morning, Dr. Fraiser! Dr. Jackson!" Dr. Warner had come into the infirmary, starting his round of check-ups. "How are you feeling, Doctor?"  
  
"Fine!" Daniel gave Janet a weird look but kept his mouth shut.  
  
"You will be out for at least 6 weeks." *Grumble, grumble* "See it as a well-earned vacation, Doctor!"  
  
"What about Falcon?" Dr. Warner walked over to the girl's bedside and checked her vitals.  
  
"She'll be fine. Her right shoulder was dislocated and she broke a few ribs. She'll be up in no time." He was right about that because 4 hours later she was standing next to her bed, focusing on the wall to remain as steady as possible. She saw the empty chair on the other side of Janet's bed and proceeded in that direction. Almost there she hit the chair with her foot.  
  
"BLOODY . HELL!!" She dropped to the floor, holding her foot for dear live. "OH CRAP!!" She was cursing the chair through gritted teeth but she had already woken half of the infirmary. The other half was too busy being unconscious.  
  
"Falcon, what are you doing?"  
  
"Being a stupid idiot as usual!" Dena had entered the room with a plate full of yummy stuff.  
  
"Shut up, Dena!" Falcon appeared in both Sam's and Janet's sight and took place in the chair previously occupied by cute butt . I mean Daniel, previously occupied by Daniel.  
  
"How are you feeling, Falcon?"  
  
"Just peachy!" Falcon snatched a donut from Dena's plate and ate it without even dropping one piece.  
  
"Oh Falcon, I've got something for you!" Falcon looked at her sister, who picked something out of her pocket. She handed her sister the object, who got all excited when she saw what Dena just gave her. "It's from Thor. It's his . uhm . autograph!" Falcon looked closer at the egg-shaped object and noticed only then the rune-sign, which represented Thor.  
  
"It's awesome! Thanks man!"  
  
"Your most welcome!" Dena and Falcon each had an 'autograph' from Thor and it would probably never leave their pockets ever again, except when their trousers needed to be cleaned of course.  
  
*The Gate Room*  
  
A week had passed by and the SGC was getting, more or less, back to normal. Falcon and Dena had been hanging out mainly on Base but had also been at the respective houses and apartments of SG-1, which had been very cool. They had even had a great night out with Cassandra and Dominic.  
  
But right now they were standing in the gate room, awaiting their Medal of Honor. The five heroes were smiling brightly, though once in a while one would flinch slightly when a painful sting went through their injuries. Janet was leaning on Falcon because she had refused to receive her medal while sitting in one of those damned wheelchairs. Siler and Dena were the once who made it somewhat in one piece and Lt. Collins was just glad he was able to receive the medal himself instead of one of his family members.  
  
"Dr. Janet Fraiser, Falcon Horus, Sergeant Sly Siler, Lt. Michael Collins and Dena, you have distinguished yourselves by heroism involving voluntary risk of life! Against impossible odds, with only the help of the Asgard, you defeated Sechmet and her Jaffa. Your exemplary courage and heroism reflect great credit upon yourselves and the United States Air Force . and Belgium!" General Hammond attached the medals to their vests and saluted them.  
  
"Thank you, Sir!"  
  
"Thank you, General, it's a great honor to receive it from you!" Falcon and Dena were both in awe for what was happening but smiled widely when they received their medal.  
  
*The Commissary*  
  
A small reception followed the ceremony. Every member of the SGC had been offered a drink and a small bite in the commissary to celebrate the victory over Sechmet. While admiring their medal Falcon and Dena were sipping from an orange juice.  
  
"This is so cool!" Falcon emptied her glass and placed it on a nearby table. "You think we can take this home when we find out how to get home, that is?"  
  
"Mmm, I think so! A prove we actually lived it!"  
  
"Yeah, that's true!" The siblings turned to each other and smiled. "Uhm Dena, will you excuse me for a second? I've got some unfinished business to take care of." Falcon left her sister and went for Daniel and Janet who she had spotted near the door.  
  
"Hello turtledoves!" Falcon startled the two Doctors in the middle of a kiss.  
  
"Falcon, can't you see we're busy?" Daniel looked angrily at the girl in front of him.  
  
"So, you told him! Congratulations! When?"  
  
"Falcon, go bug someone else!" Daniel tried really hard to get rid of the curious Belgian.  
  
"Daniel, it's okay! The night you and Dena went out with Cassie."  
  
"Romance is in the air!" Falcon turned around, a grin plastered on her face, and left the couple on their own. She looked for Dena and found her talking with Sam and Jack.  
  
"Hey Falcon, congrats on the medal!" Jack smiled at the girl next to him.  
  
"Thanks Sir!"  
  
"Did you see Daniel by any chance?"  
  
"Yeah, he's with Janet somewhere . over . there!" Falcon pointed at the corner she just came from and smiled. "You shouldn't disturb him now. He's busy!"  
  
"Doing what?" At that moment some people left the room and the view on the corner became clear.  
  
"Oh! He's busy alright!" Jack smiled at Sam and the siblings.  
  
The four of them continued talking about various things until the alarm of an incoming wormhole interrupted the party.  
  
"Incoming wormhole! Unidentified traveler!" They ran to the control room, or at least the ones who were capable of running of course.  
  
*Control & Gate Room*  
  
The iris was closed when they all arrived in the control room but that wouldn't be for too long as it opened again.  
  
"Can't close the iris, Sir!" A bright, white light appeared through the wormhole and a being stepped onto the ramp.  
  
"Oma?" Daniel ran into the gate room and met with the woman.  
  
"Daniel Jackson!" She smiled at him and then turned to the rest, who had followed Daniel in. "Falcon Horus! Dena! It's time for you to go home!"  
  
"You know our names?" Dena gazed at the woman. Falcon was sure that her mouth was touching the ground by now.  
  
"Yes, I do!" Oma smiled at the siblings. "Come! Follow me!" The woman walked back to the Stargate and a wormhole engaged.  
  
"Can't we say goodbye first?" Falcon had closed her mouth again and looked at the woman on the ramp. She wasn't going to leave this place without saying goodbye to her new friends.  
  
"Of course, you may!"  
  
"Uhm." Falcon suddenly looked a bit lost. "Saying 'hello' was a lot easier then to say 'goodbye'."  
  
"Yeah, you threw up all over the General's shoes!"  
  
"Yeah, I did!" Falcon stared at the floor for a moment. "What do I hate good-byes!"  
  
"Well, this is it! We're going home!" Dena smiled widely. "Goodbye to you all." She walked over to the gang and shook their hands, ".and hope to see you again!" Falcon followed her sister up the ramp.  
  
"Falcon! Dena!" The siblings stopped and turned around to find Janet at the bottom of the ramp.  
  
"Needle-loving Doc!" Falcon smiled and walked down the ramp, followed by her sister.  
  
"Were you two leaving without saying goodbye to me?"  
  
"Not that I know! Why?"  
  
"I didn't get the chance to thank you two for saving my life. If it hadn't been for you two I would have tried to fight Sechmet on my own."  
  
"So, you admit you weren't thinking straight?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking straight."  
  
"Falcon Horus! Dena! It is time!" Oma Desala was getting tired of waiting until the two were done saying their good-byes.  
  
"Another second, okay!" Falcon looked from Janet to the glowy woman and back.  
  
"Oma is waiting, Falcon!"  
  
"Damn it! I hate good-byes!"  
  
"Then don't say goodbye, Falcon!" Janet looked at the siblings and smiled. "Go, but please be careful!" Falcon and Dena walked up the ramp and soon found themselves in front of the event-horizon.  
  
"Wow, you can even see the ripples in the event-horizon!" Dena smiled when her sister imitated Carter on her first trip through the Gate. "Oh, what the heck!" They both turned around at once, ran back down the ramp and hugged the surprised Doctor briefly. "Thank you Doc, for everything!" They let go, ran up the ramp and jumped through the Stargate.  
  
"I think I'm gonna miss them!"  
  
"Sir?" Sam looked confused at Jack.  
  
"Won't you, Carter?" - He's serious about this! -  
  
"I don't know, Sir. Who knows?"  
  
"Why don't we go back to the commissary and have a party? Rock this mountain!" Jack placed his arm around his 2IC's shoulder and dragged her along with him. Teal'c and General Hammond followed them, leaving only Daniel and Janet in the gate room.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Daniel had closed the distance between him and Janet. Her head moved a little but he didn't know whether she was nodding or not.  
  
"They saved my life, Daniel. If it hadn't been for Falcon and Dena I would have fought Sechmet on my own and I would have gotten myself killed for sure."  
  
"You'll miss them, won't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I will." Daniel guided his new love back to her wheelchair and ordered her to sit in it. "You know, Falcon is as accident-prone as you are!"  
  
"She is, hu! And Dena?" Daniel somehow knew that he was going to hear more about the siblings then he would ever wanted to hear but if it made Janet feel better then he wouldn't mind at all.  
  
*Back in Belgium*  
  
Before turning her attention to her mailbox, Falcon Horus started a conversation with her two 'very cool' Australian friends, Sarah and Helen. While chatting with the two of them, checking her mails at the same time and surfing the net (Heliopolis, Fanfiction, Chulak, the Dan and Jan Archive and many more) she kinda lost track of time. It needed a good yell to get her to look at her watch.  
  
"FALCON! It's time!"  
  
"Waah! Stargate is about to begin!" Falcon said hastily ciao to both Sarah and Helen and then she sprinted through the kitchen to the living room, jumping fluently into her favorite sofa.  
  
"Ouch!" Falcon jumped when something had stung her leg. "Did you loose a needle or something?"  
  
"A needle?" Dena gave her sister a strange look. "What would I need a needle for?" Falcon searched the sofa but couldn't find anything stingy whatsoever.  
  
"If it's not in the sofa then it must be in my pants." Falcon put her hand in her pocket and retracted it when she felt something very familiar. "Dena?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Pocket . yours . feel . now!" Dena gave Falcon another weird look but did as she was asked. As fast as her hand had disappeared into her pocket, it appeared again.  
  
"What the." They both picked the 'thing' out of their pockets at once. The medals shone brightly in the faint sunlight.  
  
"We really lived it." Falcon looked at Dena and then back at the TV. Stargate SG-1 had started and Colonel O'Neill and his team were about to step through the Gate. The medals disappeared into both pockets again but this time the hands stayed firmly in place. While SG-1 had once again stepped into yet another adventure Falcon and Dena were smiling brightly and at the same time playing absentmindedly with their Medal of Honor.  
  
THE END  
  
Did you like it? Did you dislike it? In any case, let me know! And that's an order! 


End file.
